fatal_conflict_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doomsday vs SCP-682
Start Left Section chooses Doomsday. Right Section chooses SCP-682. No research. Just bloodshed. WHO WILL WIN!? Fight Cue this CRASH! A building had just been toppled over, signifying that Metropolis was once more in danger, but not by the usual Lex Luthor, Solomon Grundy or even a guest appearence from Lobo. No, this was far worse. Superman was being pummled to death by a beast far above his power. This beast was Doomsday. "DIE!" Superman was punted away into another building, this time more blood being shed on Doomsday's hands. "YOU WILL FALL, SUPERMAN!" He then hit the Man of Steel so far away, a building top was launched into a mountain. That mountain held something, though. A top-secret facility hidden away from the public, with some of the most dangerous beings in the universe held there. One of them had escaped. It roared out, tore apart all those who dared stop it, and finally escaped. Humanity was doomed, but then....... SLAM! SCP-682 slammed into Metropolis after a long fall down, causing half of the block to be eradicated. Doomsday saw this, and let Supes go. This was interesting. Doomsday walked over to the crater and saw a lizard thing looking at him from a distance. It looked at him and leaped out, in hopes of tearing this intruder apart. "DIE, PATHETIC WORM!" THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET MESSY! LET'S ROCK! Cue this Doomsday got the first hit in and tackled 682 down, his raw force tearing into its skin. Blood spewed from the shoulders, but they regenerated, as 682 bit onto Doomsday's neck. It toppled the behemoth over, causing 682 to get an upper hand. He pinned the destroyer down and started biting down on his neck, blood spewing out and getting onto the lizard's lips. "Tasty." He said, but Doomsday had other plans. "PERISH!" He tossed the lizard off by the neck and tore out the throat, squishing it in his hand. 682's throat came back, though, and he tore into Doomsday's skin, only for the regen to kick in. Doomsday's chest was back to normal, and he clapped his hands together, creating a shockwave and blowing 682 away with sheer power. "ENOUGH!" 682 bellowed, and adapted to this power. Before long, the lizard slammed the beast into a building, crumbling it in the process, and bit even more onto the arm. Doomsday's arm spikes grew outwards, impaling his jaws and causing them to bleed out. While 682's jaws were regenerating, Doomsday went in for the kill, only for.... CRUNCH! Doomsday groaned in agony, then he violently shook his leg in an attempt to shake 682 off of him. "Filthy waste of living flesh. I'll devour you whole!" 682 yelled, digging his claw into Doomsday's midsection. Doomsday roared out as he lifted his leg up, then slammed his knee into the ground with SCP-682's body beneath it. 682 growled in pain as blood and flesh matter exploded from 682's rib cage, but within seconds more flesh matter regenerated around where it had been lost. "I'll crush you, puny lizard!" Doomsday shouted out. He stomped down on 682's tail, which caused the Incredibly Hard-to-Destroy Reptile to screech out in agony. The reptile turned its body and slashed its claws at Doomsday's neck, but his neck seemed impervious to the scratch completely as 682's claws dulled upon impact. Doomsday then clapped his hands together on 682's skull, but his hands stopped cold as his head seemed to be completely unaffected by the attack. Doomsday roared out in rage as 682 gave a weak scoff. "Pathetic." 682 taunted. SCP-682 then bit down onto Doomsday's right shoulder, but his teeth did not do so much as penetrate his skin. In fact, one of the bone-spikes on Doomsday's shoulder actually ripped the roof of 682's mouth. 682 growled as the taste of blood filled his mouth. Doomsday then grabbed hold of SCP-682 by his tail, then held him aloft in the air. "I'm gonna kill you, lizard!" shouted Doomsday as he then began to swing 682 around in the air like a lasso. Doomsday swung 682 so quickly that it resembled the propeller of a helicopter then hurled him at a nearby building - specifically the LexCorp building. The impact leveled the building to the ground completely on impact as smoke and dust rose from the building. More terrified people ran for their lives as the building collapsed. After a few seconds, 682 let out a horrible roar and then began to run toward Doomsday, its body relatively unscathed from the blow. Doomsday roared in return, running at SCP-682 himself. 682 lunged at Doomsday with his claws extended as Doomsday rammed right into 682 with his shoulder, then grabbed the lizard by both ends of its jaw. "What do you think you're doing?!" asked SCP-682, somehow talking despite his jaw being grasped on both ends. Then, a la King Kong, Doomsday pulled both of his arms apart from each other- -Except it failed. Doomsday failed to separate the two halves of 682's jaw. It had adapted to the brute force of Doomsday's attacks. Doomsday snarled in anger as he tried to continue the ripping attack, but to no avail. 682 then kicked Doomsday in the chest with his hind legs, and then Doomsday was knocked back somewhat as a result. Then 682 latched itself onto Doomsday's face, the sheer force bringing Doomsday down to the ground. "Filthy creature! I'll absorb all your biomass and add it to my own!" 682 shouted out, tearing his claws through Doomsday's skin. Doomsday gave a pained groan as 682's claws slowly breached his gray Kryptonian skin. The being who killed Superman winced in pain, but then his eyes began to glow a red color as his chest glowed a bright yellow. Doomsday regenerated his body from all the wounds 682 had inflicted, then pounded the SCP down into the street face-first. Chunks of street debris were flung into the air as Doomsday continued pounding the beast into the ground. "Let me go so I can kill you!" shouted the lizard. Doomsday then threw SCP-682 down onto the ground, and 682 got back up and re-positioned himself to face the the Superman-killing experiment- -Only to see that Doomsday was now holding a red convertible in his hands. "I'll watch you die, puny lizard!" shouted Doomsday, slamming the car on top of 682. The car instantly caught fire as it smashed through the ground, but then SCP-682 clawed his way through the glass and metal as his skin seemed mostly unscathed. "If you're going to kill me, then f**king kill me already!" shouted SCP-682, sounding more angry than actually damaged. 682 lunged at Doomsday again, his mouth dripping with a foaming red saliva. Doomsday attempted to catch the lizard in his hands again, but 682 this time pinned Doomsday to the ground. Doomsday writhed around, wrestling with the reptile to pull it off of his body. "Get off of me!" shouted Doomsday. 682 bit down on Doomsday's shoulder, ripping right through the skin and muscle tissue. Blood dripped down onto the concrete, but Doomsday's skin began to heal almost immediately after the bite. Doomsday roared out and pulled SCP-682 from the tail, then jumped up into the air, reaching the heights of the clouds as he jumped. "And that's the last we'll see of you!" Doomsday shouted, chucking 682 skyward. The Kryptonian who killed Superman began to descend, catching fire like a meteor hurtling toward the Earth. As soon as Doomsday hit the ground, debris flew up as a crater was formed where Doomsday landed. However, this was not the last Doomsday had seen of SCP-682. Doomsday looked up in the air to see a flaming SCP-682 hurtling toward Earth - and directly toward him. Before Doomsday could react, the ignited SCP crashed into Doomsday, knocking him down into the ground. The behemoth that killed Superman now had a large, gaping hole in his chest. His wounds were cauterized by the fire 682 was covered in before hitting the ground. "I lost a fair amount of tissue in that crash... guess I better take some of yours!" 682 taunted, licking his scaly lips. SCP-682 chomped down on Doomsday's chest, his body tissue being slowly absorbed into 682's body. After a few seconds, 682's arms became a dark gray as they developed bony spines resembling Doomsday's. Enraged, Doomsday punched SCP-682 in the jaw. The force knocked 682 off of his body, but then 682 hacked at Doomsday with his claws. This slash - it caught Doomsday off-guard as the blow sliced the behemoth's arm clean off of his body. Doomsday shrieked out in pain as his arm fell down to the ground, blood spilling out everywhere. 682 quickly took this opportunity to devour Doomsday's arm, sloppily eating it as blood, flesh, and bone matter went flying. Doomsday regenerated his arm within this time frame, but by that time 682 had eaten that arm - and now 682's hind legs resembled the legs of Doomsday's. "Ah, always nice to feed on body tissue and add it to my own... but why won't you just die already?!" SCP-682 angrily shouted, making a mad dash toward Doomsday, hacking and clawing at Doomsday some more. For each swipe of 682's claws, Doomsday would return the favor with a well-timed punch. This process continued for a few seconds until Doomsday's fists developed something new - they now had shiny purple spines on their knuckles. Doomsday and 682 traded blows once more, but to 682's horror, his hands(?) were torn clean off by virtue of the spines on Doomsday's knuckles. SCP-682 roared out in frustration as he regenerated his hands(?), then he jumped headfirst into Doomsday's midsection, tearing through the skin matter with his teeth. Doomsday's eyes widened and he let out a pained "HURK!" as he spit blood from his mouth. Doomsday then punched himself in the stomach, hoping to hit 682. However, he ended up dealing a heavy hit to himself as 682 emerged on the other side, covered in blood and bone matter. Doomsday slumped over on the ground, quickly regenerating his biomass. Any time one would land a successful strike on the other, they would simply regenerate from the attack. And neither one seemed to be giving out anytime soon. "Just die already!" shouted Doomsday, punching 682 so hard he circled all the way around the entire Earth. Within seconds, 682 made a full revolution around the Earth as Doomsday followed it up with another punch - but 682 instead absorbed the force of the punch without even moving this time. "That's not going to work this time, you filthy piece of garbage!" 682 yelled. The reptile rammed his head into Doomsday, then planted its legs into the ground. With a huge leap, Doomsday and 682 began to quickly ascend into the air, easily reaching escape velocity. "I won't let you kill me!" shouted Doomsday, gripping 682 and squeezing the monster forcefully. "Like hell you won't!" 682 replied, gripping Doomsday's head with his own hands(?). After a few seconds, the two of them breached the Earth's atmosphere, reaching outer space. Doomsday and 682 continued to wrestle with each other as they continued to hurtle further into space, now nearing Mars. SCP-682 growled at Doomsday, then pushed back against him with his front limbs. With a mighty roar, 682 began a series of trash-talking... in rap form. Ya listening, Doomsday, or are ya just spacin' out? If I kill you here, no one will ever hear you shout! I'm bad, I'm a Keter class, I can kill you too! Adaptive cells, yo, what'cha gonna do? Doomsday gave 682 a confused look as he gripped him, the two of them still quickly flying through space. Then, Doomsday opened his mouth. What did you say? Are you talking to me? Trying to trash-talk the bruiser of DC? I killed Superman, you're probably easy! You're disgusting, you make me feel queasy! 682 nodded in response, but then he began another verse: You may be tough, but your rhymes are painful! You fear pain too, isn't it disdainful? Famous for killing Superman, but I can't be killed! I'm ending this now, so just hold still! Doomsday stopped for a few seconds. Of course, his grip did not get any weaker, but it took him a few minutes to think. What did you say, lizard? Do you want to be dead? I'm gonna throw you so hard, you're gonna wish you had fled! Before Doomsday could finish his verse, 682 bit down on Doomsday again... but this time, Doomsday's body was now curiously covered in a shiny, hard-to-break metal. 682's teeth broke off in response as Doomsday shoved 682 off of his body, and then held him upward. "But... how did you survive my biomass absorption?!" asked 682, now starting to experience real fear. Doomsday grinned at the SCP, glaring at him in the eyes. "I can adapt to stuff fast too! And now that I've been exposed to your own body molecules for so long, I can adapt even faster! So thanks for that!" With a mighty swing of his arm, Doomsday hurled 682 so hard he broke right through Mars, causing the planet to explode in a fiery inferno. But 682 did not stop there - he kept flying, now approaching Jupiter. "YOU BIIII-!!" shouted 682, his voice becoming less and less audible as he flew through each of the planets, continuing to alight with flames. After a few seconds, he was nothing but a tiny speck in the distance as the impact destroyed every other single planet in the distance. Jupiter? Gone. Saturn? Gone. Uranus (ha)? Gone. Neptune? Gone. Pluto? Say what you want, but it's not a planet. Oh, and it was gone. Doomsday scoffed as he began to descend back toward Earth - only The Presence knew where SCP-682 was now, or if he'd return. But for now, he wasn't bothering the foundation for a while. But at least one threat was gone. Or so he thought. Doomsday then heard something familiar, a roar of utter hatred, and before he knew it... CHOMP! K.O! 682 had grown in size and devoured the entirety of Earth. Who did you want to win? SCP-682 Doomsday Category:Game vs Movie Battles Category:DC Comics vs SCP Foundation Battles Category:Christian Higdon Category:What If Battles Category:Completed Battles